


【洋岳】爱恋记事（上）

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】爱恋记事（上）

01

李振洋绝对不会不是个好的恋人。他和岳明辉一个大学，一个专业，不同年级，相熟在大学的社团里，一来二往自然而然就在了一起。暧昧时候的李振洋什么都好，甚至热恋期时的李振洋也是，岳明辉一直这么觉得。他小心翼翼又热烈地喜欢你，对你的一切都很上心。

那年初冬，期中过后专业课的大作业deadline将近，李振洋为了论文数据忙得脚不沾地。彼时两个人还不是情侣关系，只是一来一往地微信聊天的好友，暧昧在缓慢升温，甚至粉红的泡泡都还没凝结成轰炸的星云，忙得晕头转向的李振洋却还能从岳明辉间隔越来越长的微信回复里敏锐地觉察到了不对。

他左托右请问到了岳明辉的室友，才知道前两天开始岳明辉就逐渐重感冒，今天索性发烧躺床上了，连专业课都让室友代签，饭也没吃就捂着被子发汗。李振洋要来了钥匙，打包了鸡丝粥带上退烧药去岳明辉宿舍。一进门烘烘的暖意扑面，岳明辉以为是另一位室友回来了，哼哼唧唧让别人把温度调低点儿。李振洋没好气：“病了不知道吃药是吧，下来。”

岳明辉在床上坐起了身子，缓了三秒回过神才发现不对，这声音熟悉又陌生，他回头往下看到李振洋，第一个反应是开始抓头发，想把睡出了三层楼高的蓬松感的头毛按得服服帖帖在脑袋上——显然失败了。李振洋就抬着头看他折腾，也不恼，仔仔细细观察眼前的人，他估计睡了很久，脸上还是枕巾的印子，被暖气熏得脸蛋红彤彤的，估计真的很累，眼睛湿漉漉地眯着，嘴唇薄，依稀能看出泛着白，他随手穿了件灰色的长袖，领口大开着露出锁骨，袖子却严严实实地裹住了大半个手。岳明辉回过神来和李振洋对上眼，突然就笑了，两个人对着哈哈大笑，停下来时候觉得估计是熏了暖气人的脑袋都得冒傻气，岳明辉这才缓缓下床。

李振洋麻利装来温开水，把圆圆的小药片掰好放在他手边，又才打开鸡丝粥的盖子，放上勺子。岳明辉刚睡醒的声音粘哒哒的，就像糖丝儿粘在喉咙里，说出来都带着些撒娇的意味：“哎呀我这乱七八糟的邋里邋遢地怎么你就来了。” 李振洋坏心眼儿地蹭了蹭岳明辉有些透出粉的耳廓，轻笑：“万一以后还得看些更乱七八糟的，那我不得先预演一下。”

砰。岳明辉心里就被李振洋似水温柔伴着调戏在初冬炸出了盛夏的烟火。

02

后来初冬走到了隆冬，1月开头期末结束之后，李振洋主动邀约岳明辉回他家那边看看。他就吹，往好看了说，“我家那边该下雪了，你知道吧老岳，就看下雪了松针上粘着雪，白的压着黑的又带点儿绿，哎呀可美了。”岳明辉含着笑看着李振洋。他想，李振洋真的是个太有趣的人。他的快乐阀值好低，路边小猫小狗叫了两声，出门见到阳光，见到初雪，甚至买的煎饺阿姨多给了两个，他都得笑着说好。热爱生活的人一定适合当好的恋人，岳明辉想。他就点点头，决定让李振洋带他回家那边玩玩。李振洋开心又意外，信誓旦旦说可以到时候陪他一块儿坐火车回北京，保证他不一个人。

于是他们从没有雪的南方小城飞机转动车，回到了李振洋生活过的地方。李振洋带着他四处闲逛，给他介绍自己读过的小学，上过的初中，打过球的篮球场，经常去的奶茶店，还带他爬山，带他走过林子里不厚的积雪。

岳明辉坐在李振洋说的奶茶店里，心思却全在身边的人身上。奶茶一股劣质奶精的味道，李振洋有些不好意思地道：“哎，以前觉得大冬天喝这个暖和，现在倒没那么喜欢了。”岳明辉眼波流转，看着这样新鲜的李振洋，好不动人。

其实行程没什么特别好玩的，但岳明辉觉得哪哪都好玩，李振洋最后带着岳明辉喝上暖和的胡辣汤还配了个鸡蛋饼，就跟着他一块儿上了去北京的火车。到地儿了李振洋还磨磨蹭蹭地。岳明辉问他：“你买的啥时候的票？”“今儿下午的。”出站口，岳明辉拎着行李箱盯着脚尖儿看了很久，李振洋也不走，就陪着他站。岳明辉低着头瓮声瓮气地问：“那，你就没有什么想和我说的？”

李振洋大手覆在岳明辉的拉着行李拉杆的手上，低了低头侧着脑袋凑过去，想要看着岳明辉，他说：“有。”外面人来人往喧嚣不断，李振洋呼吸打在岳明辉的右耳，他在耳畔轻声又诚挚：“岳明辉，我喜欢你。你愿意和我在一起吗？”

岳明辉向右回头，蹭了蹭李振洋的脸颊：“嗯。”

俩人在看不见的角落里耳鬓厮磨，急切地交换一个热烈的吻，又低声轻笑，李振洋细细密密亲在岳明辉的下巴肉上，脖颈上，瞧准了痒痒肉招呼，最后啃了一口锁骨。岳明辉勾着李振洋搂着他腰的手的尾指，嗔怪：“哎呀，你买明天的票多好啊。”李振洋马上回嘴：“那我改签？”“别了，春运票多难买啊。” 李振洋又低了低头去看岳明辉：“那你舍得？” 岳明辉有点不好意思地张望了两下：“舍得，开学了反正还得再见。”李振洋就松了松怀抱：“行。”

03

隆冬的尾巴一扫就是初春，除夕夜岳明辉早早吃着饺子看春晚。首都这边到处都禁放烟火，看着春晚也有些冷清的意思。他呲溜儿解决了一碗饺子，刚好踏准了11:50了，电话在旁边震动，备注单字一个：洋。岳明辉套上羊毛的大衣瞪着拖鞋往阳台上走，接了电话懒洋洋地拉长调儿：“喂——”李振洋在那边低声笑了笑，逗他：“有没有想我啊。”岳明辉忍不住也跟着笑了两声：“嘛呢。”

李振洋仔那头没说话，有些声音砰砰响，随着电流传过来，听不真切，就这么过了好一会儿，快要敲钟了，岳妈敲敲阳台门让岳明辉赶紧进来，岳明辉回头摆摆手，冲着电话里说：“李振洋你再不喘气儿我挂啦。”那头手机好像晃了好几下，李振洋的呼吸又重新进入岳明辉的耳朵里：“给你听听烟花呢。以后想跟你一块儿放烟花玩。”岳明辉笑骂：“哎呀小孩子玩意儿。”其实嘴角勾起的弧度也下不来。恋爱中的人大概就是这样，做什么事儿都牵着甜丝丝的。

倒数的时候岳明辉也没进去客厅，他看着远方灰暗的看不真切的天际线，耳畔是李振洋呵着冷气的呼吸和倒数的数字。在数完“3，2，1”的时候，李振洋的背景音突然剧烈地砰砰响动，温柔的声音衬着鞭炮和烟花的巨大响声传来岳明辉的耳边：“岳明辉，新年快乐！” “李振洋，新年快乐！”

那头李振洋站在中心广场上，看绚烂烟花绽放在头顶，落下燃成灰烬的碎屑掉在积雪的地上。他带着家里亲戚的小孩儿们出来看烟花，却私心也想跟岳明辉这样看烟火绽放。李振洋总是有仪式感的，他要把第一份祝福送给爱人。他看烟花飞向远方，看烟花炫丽夺目又消失不见，他想和岳明辉共享这样的美景，他想着要怎样更爱岳明辉。

 

春节很快就过完了，岳明辉买机票前问李振洋什么时候返校。李振洋在那头东一榔头西一棒槌不说到点子上，一通电话讲得蜜里调油耳朵发烫也没讲到机票的事儿。岳明辉受不了这黏黏糊糊：“你什么时候回去我也什么时候回去，大哥给个准信呗。”李振洋那头哼唧唧问：“要不早两天回来吧。”岳明辉含着笑：“嘛呢。”李振洋又拉开了话题。被岳明辉拉回来了才说：“你就不想，跟我单独呆会儿。”“行。”岳明辉的笑藏不住了，把机票最后定在了开学前第三天的早上。

提前了好几天回校，岳妈忍不住问是不是发生了什么，岳明辉对着大摊开的28寸行李箱，一边收东西一边打哈哈回嘴：“哎呀就社团有些事儿，我先回去收拾下就开学了。”他把衣服随便叠吧叠吧赛进箱子里，心里想：算吧，在社团里找了个人谈恋爱，不算撒谎吧。

04

热恋期的小情侣隔了一个长假简直小别胜新婚，李振洋甚至先到的机场拎着行李箱在出口等的岳明辉。岳明辉飞机晚点了，走到出口已经过了午饭的时间，李振洋就腿边放着行李箱，左手抱着右手手肘，右手无聊地划着手机，没有一点不耐烦。岳明辉小心走过去，小腿抬起轻踹在李振洋的膝盖膝盖后方“儿子，来接你爸爸呢！”李振洋回头定眼一看，是岳明辉，脸上好气又好笑：“怎么跟大哥说话的？”他自然接过岳明辉手里的行李箱拉杆就要往外走，岳明辉愣了愣：“哎不用。我自己来就……”“我乐意照顾我爸。”李振洋佯装凶狠瞪了瞪眼，岳明辉轻笑，一巴掌拍在他肩上：“得嘞儿子！”

解决了午餐之后，李振洋把行李箱放回了酒店，刚好到入住时间。在大堂里岳明辉皱着眉问李振洋：“为什么我们不把行李放回去学校？”李振洋捏着房卡问他：“你这个老岳很一般啊，你大洋哥为了不浪费约会时间，就近开个房专门放行李行不行。”岳明辉明明心下了然，非得逗趣两句李振洋：“你爸还不是原谅你。”

融雪的初春还是有些寒冷，他们两个商量了半天，最后走进了美术馆。大约不是周末的缘故，美术馆里清清冷冷地没多少人，时下刚好办的一个关于花的特展。李振洋借着大衣厚重的掩护，勾着岳明辉的尾指把他整个手拉进自己兜里，还有一下没一下地捏着他尾指的指腹，然后缓缓踱步，一幅一幅画地看过去。岳明辉跟在隔壁，也不知道是美术馆里闷着还是怎么地，他觉得自己脸颊有点发烫，连带着薄弱的耳后都觉得有点烫得微颤。

李振洋张口就来：“你看这个花，它就展现了早晨这个露水它粘在花瓣上晶莹剔透……”说罢还自己点点头。岳明辉眼神飘来飘去最后定在右下角的介绍的牌子上，他眯着眼看了会儿，最后回头看向李振洋：“洋洋，人家说的是雨后的花园。”李振洋略微顿了顿，低下头咳嗽了两声：“行我们接着往前边看看。”

一个下午在美术馆里的闲逛，李振洋张口就来瞎介绍，其实心思都在隔壁岳明辉身上。岳明辉在他身旁被逗笑，佯装要走开，还是扭开头去轻笑，抑或是指着画的名字戳穿他，所有小动作他都用余光尽收眼底。大抵小情侣谈恋爱都这样吧，去过什么地方走过什么路，都因为有你才染上玫瑰色的滤镜。

午餐吃得太晚的结果就是，两个人五点走出了美术馆也没觉得肚子空空，于是又听李振洋的提议两人看了步刚上映的电影。电影讲的什么两个人估计是记不清楚了，反正隔着座位的把手牵着的手手心都出了汗，岳明辉偷袭李振洋的那个落在脸颊的吻让李振洋的脸上发着烫。

05

岳明辉也有点摸不着头脑。这个甜蜜蜜的久别约会怎么就变成了和李振洋在酒店里叫来烧烤外卖然后撸串打牌了呢？岳明辉更摸不着头脑的是，自己怎么打着打着被李振洋一激，就答应了谁输一把谁脱一件衣服这事儿了呢？

总之事到如今两个人难分伯仲不分上下，举着扑克牌大眼瞪小眼，李振洋还好端端穿着裤子和灰色的打底衫，岳明辉这边已经下身套着运动裤上半身光着膀子了。“黑桃2！”李振洋拍出来一张单牌扔在床单上，岳明辉摆手：“行行你继续继续。”“三带二！”李振洋又拍出来五张牌。“没有，行吧没有，你出吧！”岳明辉捏着牌皱了眉。“同花顺！哈哈我赢啦！”岳明辉索性一手牌往牌堆里一扔：“哎你真行嘿？你这寒假就在家紧着练打牌好回来了赢我呢？”

李振洋也不管牌还乱糟糟堆在被子上放着，跪着向前迈了一步就要去扯岳明辉的裤子，岳明辉往后缩了缩腰：“哎不行我觉得暖气不够，洋洋要不换个惩罚。”李振洋盯着岳明辉像盛了一湾泉水矇着迷离雾气的眼睛，低声道：“行啊，那要不你亲亲我？”李振洋轻轻啄了啄他的唇角。岳明辉也学他的模样把吻印在他的唇角。

李振洋身子又向前了一些，迫使岳明辉就着坐着的姿势往下把身子放了放。李振洋一肚子坏水在搅和：“不够，你再亲下我，不然得把裤子留下。”岳明辉双手弯折勉强撑起上半身，又凑上前去咬了咬李振洋的唇，用虎牙来回挠着下唇，又主动去吻过李振洋不安分的舌尖，然后一点一点，越吻越深。

岳明辉恍神间回过神儿来发现自己已经被亲得躺在李振洋身下小口喘气了，他刚想说话：“我怎么就得在下面了我……”李振洋又凑上前去用吻堵住他的嘴，然后又吻在他的颚线，沿着向上，坏心地咬在耳垂上，岳明辉几不可见地有些微颤抖，他便温柔吻在他隐秘的耳后，呼着热气问岳明辉愿不愿意。岳明辉抬手想掩住自己的脸，却又被李振洋禁锢着无法动弹，他只能偏偏头盯着着一边的墙壁：“嗯……你把灯关了吧。”

李振洋探过身子在床头按熄了灯，留着玄关处的一盏小黄灯，昏暗的灯光下李振洋看不真切岳明辉的脸，他便向下吻在他的锁骨，右手手指在乳尖打转，他又细细密密吻过他的胸前他的腰腹，昏黄灯光下都能看到乱七八糟的绵延水迹。李振洋垫着岳明辉腰的左手按在腰窝上。岳明辉的腰背正是敏感的地方，他感受到李振洋轻轻的揉捏，不由自主地些微拱起腰向前，李振洋又自上而下地抚摸着覆在他脊柱旁的肌肉，他沿着脊柱一寸一寸向下，最后还是扯掉了岳明辉打牌输掉了的裤子，“输了要认账啊。”李振洋坏心地逗岳明辉。

岳明辉被这般刺激，不由自主地缩了缩腿。他又弓起腿似有若无地蹭在李振洋的大腿根部，手也不安分，食指点在李振洋腹前，又一路往上，划过胸前的肌肉，环住李振洋的脖颈，交叠在他的颈后。李振洋耐心地为岳明辉做扩张，顺势揉搓他的臀肉。上帝的不公大概就是这样，给了一个人挺翘的臀还要给他一双长腿。李振洋一向喜欢岳明辉的腿。岳明辉腿又长又直，脚踝却纤细的过分，李振洋手掌覆在他的脚踝上，毫不费力就握住了他骨感的脚踝，将他的双腿腿压在胸前。

李振洋的进入让岳明辉有些不适的异物感。他不自觉地从嘴角抖漏出一串破碎的喘息：“嗯……”李振洋吻了吻他闭上了的眼睛，温柔地问他：“不舒服？”岳明辉又拱了一下腰：“慢……慢点……洋洋”李振洋放慢了速度缓慢抽插，手上也没闲着地套弄着岳明辉的脆弱。岳明辉的前端半硬，他就翻过岳明辉的身子，换了个姿势将性器送入深处。

李振洋也不急着，动作缓慢地让岳明辉可以感受到他的硬挺滑过自己肠壁的分寸，有意无意蹭过敏感点，快感像温柔的海潮缓缓涌向岸边，又像掠过后颈的凉风让人止不住颤栗，身下的人觉得受不了，眼里忍不住盛着渗出的生理泪水，他拉了拉李振洋的手，在断断续续的呻吟中勉强漏出一个短句：“快……一点。”李振洋压着嗓子，从喉头发出低笑：“我真是……该着伺候你的。”他捏了一把岳明辉的臀肉，用力一顶撞了进去，又快速地深深浅浅地冲撞了起来。性事中大腿与臀相撞的声音的间隙中夹杂着岳明辉偶尔拔高的呻吟和李振洋逐渐粗重的喘息。

李振洋手里不停歇地玩弄着岳明辉的前端，觉察到岳明辉突如其来的绷紧，手中就感受到了一阵喷射的粘腻。到达高潮的岳明辉脚趾都忍不住蜷缩，他下意识地一下收紧了甬道，一阵刺激，李振洋就又猛烈来回几下，释放在了岳明辉的体内。

岳明辉的身上浅浅一层薄汗，两个人都有些脱力。李振洋吻了吻他半湿的额发，大手向穴口揉去，白色的浊液随着小穴不自觉的张合一点点外渗。李振洋要拉着岳明辉去浴室做清洗，岳明辉浑身软塌塌，像脱了骨头一样的任人摆布。他抱起岳明辉，让人把腿缠在自己的腰上，搂着自己的脖颈，他托起他的腰臀，抱着走进了浴室。爱侣戏水，又是一室春光。

06

后面两天初尝欢愉的两人几乎要把对方拆吃入腹，着实是度过了小别胜新婚的甜蜜时光，开学回到寝室时岳明辉都不得不穿着高领毛衣遮挡脖颈点点春痕风光。

后面的日子过的飞快，小情侣在甜腻的气氛里去野营过，去旅行过，去图书馆自习，在大庭广众下悄悄地拉手，在所有角落迫切地拥吻，做所有情侣的小游戏。往后再回忆起这段时光，岳明辉感慨这也许是象牙塔里最青春的回忆了。


End file.
